


Studying

by Write_No_Evil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Slight fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_No_Evil/pseuds/Write_No_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes around your to study. When the rest of your family leaves, he decides to have his wicked way with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unlocking the door, you walked into your house, your boyfriend walking in after you. You slipped off your shoes and walked into the kitchen to greet your mother.  
  
“(Name), Levi. How was school?” Your mother asked gently, coming out of the kitchen.   
  
“It was alright mum, Hanji got a detention in Science today which was funny,” you told her, giving her a quick hug. Crouching down, you smiled at your younger brother, ruffling Eren’s brown hair. He pouted at your actions and tried to slap your hand away, causing both your mother and you to laugh.  
  
“Alright, Levi and I’ll be in my room finishing our English project if you need us,” you told her, walking up the stairs. Once in your room, you both sat down leaning your backs on your bed. Levi took out all the books he needed to finish the project, whilst you took out the textbook. You shuffled, getting comfortable. Levi’s left arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to his side. You snuggled into his embrace, Levi  swooping down to place a quick kiss on your forehead. You titled your head slightly, your lips meeting his whilst your hand settled on the back of his neck, drawing him closer to you.  
  
The door swung open, revealing Eren on the other side.  
  
“Ewwww, sissy, that’s gross!” He whined, causing you two to break apart. Levi shot the 6 year old a glare, angry that he had disturbed his time with his girlfriend. You laughed, pecking him on the cheek, then shifted your body to face Eren.  
  
“What do you want Eren?” You asked your brother.  
  
“Mummy wanted me to remind you that she’s going to be taking me to Scouts in an hour,” Eren told you quickly, still glaring at Levi  
  
“Sissy, I don’t like Levi, he shouldn’t be kissing you like Daddy kisses Mummy!” He told you scrunching up his nose. You laughed at his sentence, but Levi didn’t find it quite so amusing.  
  
“Go away brat, we’re trying to study,” he told him, scowling. Eren just stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
“Doesn’t look like your studying,” he retorted, turning around and closing the door behind him.  
  
“Levi, no matter how annoying my brother is, you shouldn’t call him a brat, he’s too young to hear those sorts of words!” You playfully scolded your boyfriend, making him glare at you. Turning his head, he began to read the textbook, you following his lead.  
  
  
~1 Hour Time Skip~  
  
You had just finished the English project with Levi. Standing up, you felt your back crack. Stretching your arms above your head, your top rose, showing a bit of your stomach. Levi walked towards you, his hands skimming the skin and tickling you slightly. You giggled quietly, standing on tippy toes to give his lips a peck. Taking a step back, you walked towards the door.  
  
“Do you want to watch something on the TV?” You called out behind your shoulder. You heard Levi grunt and followed you down the stairs. Downstairs, your mother was busy putting on Eren’s coat. Looking up she saw you and Levi come downstairs.  
  
“There’s some food in the fridge, heat it up if you want it. I’m going shopping after dropping Eren off, so I’ll be gone for about two hours. If the phone rings tell them I’m out,” your mother instructed you, grabbing the car keys and walking out the door. You said goodbye to her and closed the door.   
  
Walking into the family room, you sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on. Levi sat down on your right, watching the show that was airing. It was a kid’s programme Eren was watching just before he went out. Levi soon lost interest in it, turning his head to look at you. He reached out with his hand, delicately turning your head around. He leant in, his breath ghosting over your lips. Impatiently, you pressed your lips to his, moaning at the contact.   
  
Soon the kiss became more passionate and Levi dragged you onto his lap. Straddling him, you nipped his bottom lip. His hand came up to the back of your neck, pulling you forward. Slipping his tongue into your mouth, he dominated the kiss. Suddenly the phone rang, breaking you two apart again. Levi grunted in annoyance, he wanted to keep kissing you.   
  
You smiled at him, giving him a quick peck, and picked up the phone.  
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Oh hi (Name), is your mother in?” Your next door neighbour asked. You sighed, knowing that she had a motor mouth, and wasn’t going to shut up.  
  
“Err, no sorry. Do you want to leave a message?” You asked uncertainly.  
  
“Oh no it’s fine, she’s probably dropping Eren off at Scouts. It is Scouts, right? He’s grown up quickly hasn’t he? Soon be as tall as his father. That reminds me, how is your father? I hope he’s alright?”   
  
Levi, who liked kissing you, brought you back down, stealing another kiss. You let out a ‘Mmph’ at the contact, surprised.  
  
“Are you okay (Name)?” Mrs Ackland asked. Pulling away from Levi you answered.  
  
“I’m fine, my cat just jumped on me and I wasn’t prepared for her,” you quickly made up a lie, glaring at the smug boy beneath you. Your neighbour began to talk again, but you were only playing half attention at most. Levi smirked at you, his eyes challenging you. 'So he wants to play hey? Well then I’ll play along as well!’ Wrapping your left arm around his neck you closed your eyes and kissed him again.  
  
You could hear Mrs Ackland talking in the background, but you were focused solely on Levi’s tongue twirling around yours. You moaned quietly in pleasure, making Levi grin. His hands came up, rubbing your bum. He massaged it, squeezing your butt occasionally. You moaned louder this time, throwing your head back.  
  
Levi nipped down your neck, sucking and biting parts of your collar bone as well. Dimly you were aware that you were going to have to use makeup to cover them up. Mrs Ackland was still talking to you, seeming oblivious to what was happening to you. Your eyes were half lidded, pleasure coursing through your being.  
  
“Mrs Ackland, I’m GAH, gonna have to hang up on you, I have things to do!” You told her, interrupting her mid-sentence. You hung up on her, not bothering to hear her reply. Placing the phone in its cradle, you turned back to Levi. Hovering over his lips, you smirked down on him.  
  
“How ‘bout we take this upstairs?”


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow you had managed to get up the stairs, your lips never leaving Levi's. He pressed you up against your door, his hand blindly searching for the door handle. Once his had come into contact with it, he turned it, opening the door. If your body hadn't been practically glued to his, then you would have fallen on to the floor. Shuffling backwards, the back of your knees hit your bed. Levi, noticing this, pushed you. You bounced on the bed once. Levi crawled towards you, his hand pushing your top up, bunching it up at your collar bone. He leaned down, pressing his lips to yours as his fingers drew circles on your hip bone.  
  
"I love you," he told you, nipping your neck. You gasped, hips bucking into his.  
  
"I love you too," you told him, pulling him down for another kiss. He licked your lips, asking for entrance. You opened your mouth, and he slipped his tongue in. His wet muscle danced with yours, nipping the tip. His palms ran over your bra-clad boobs, stopping to give a firm squeeze. His fingernails lightly scratched your stomach, skimming your ribs, his lips muffling your laugh. Once his hands met your top, he grabbed it, and pulled it over your head, breaking the kiss for a heart beat. Returning to your lips, he chucked your top into a forgotten corner.  
  
Sighing, your right hand came up to cup the back of his head. Levi's hands traced your ribs, moving his hands till they were on your back. Splaying his fingers, he pulled your back up, his hands snaking to your bra strap. Unclasping it, he let it fall open. Laying you down on the mattress, he slid the straps off your shoulders. You helped him take off your (f/c) bra, bringing your arms closer to your chest. When the straps were no longer on your arms, he threw the bra off. His head came down, mouth encasing one of the buds. His tongue swirled around it, alternating between sucking and licking, whilst his left hand fondled your other nipple. When he drew his head away, he closed his jaws, making his teeth scrape your bud, in a pleasurable way. You moaned, tossing your head back. Levi smirked, liking the effect he had on you.  
  
Switching nipples, he did the same thing to the other bud. After getting the nipple wet, he blew softly on it, making you shiver with delight. He pressed his clothed chest into yours, causing you to sigh at the contact. You placed your hands under his t-shirt, running your hands over his toned abs, sliding your way to his shoulders. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up, arching your back, making your breasts press into his chest.  
  
"Levi, why do you still have your top on?" You whispered, licking the shell of his ear. He shivered slightly, and you smirked. Unwrapping his arms from your back, Levi crossed his arms and held the bottom of his top. He pulled the top up and over his head. You licked your lips as his toned front was finally revealed to your greedy eyes.  
  
Levi bent his head down, biting your neck. Nipping his way down, he placed a love bite on your pulse, soothing the area afterwards. Once he had finished with both sides of your neck, he moved down to your collar bone, nipping your left one. He licked down to your breasts, kissing the nipples.  
  
He kissed down the rest of your breast, trailing his tongue over your torso. When his tongue encountered the top of your trousers, he gripped the zipper in between his teeth and pulled it down. Once unzipped, he pulled your black trousers down, tugging them off at your ankles. He placed soft butterfly kisses back up your legs.  
  
He nipped the inside of your left thigh and took off your pants. Flicking your clit, you jolted at the pleasure. He placed his middle finger at your entrance, slowly pushing it in. You mewled, opening your legs wider for him. He chuckled, the vibrations giving you even more pleasure. When he believed you were ready, he added another finger still sucking on your clit. You threw your head back, hand clutching Levi's hair. You stopped trying to contain your moans once Levi struck your g-spot with his fingers. He pounded the spot ruthlessly, until you felt your release. You screamed Levi's name out, your hips bucking. Pulling back, Levi licked his lips and threw a smirk your way. Reaching over to your bedside table, he pulled open the first drawer and groped around. He brought his hand out, a condom packet in his hand. He brought the purple packet up to his mouth and ripped it with his teeth. You moaned at the action, finding it hot. Levi quickly rolled the thin plastic down his cock.  
  
Crouching over you, he lined himself up with you. You nodded to him, and he pushed himself in. He groaned at the tight feeling. Once sheathed, he stilled, waiting patiently for you to adjust. You smiled at him and rolled your hips. Levi smiled gently at you, pulling back and thrusting back in.   
  
You bit your lip, trying to keep some of your moans in. Levi stilled, his mouth drawing near to your ear.  
  
"I want to hear all your moans, (Name)," he whispered, hitting your g-spot. You gasped and moaned. Levi began thrusting, hitting your pleasure spot dead on each time.  
  
"H-harder Levi!" You demanded, your nails scratching down his back. Levi grunted at the pain, but complied, pounding into you harder. Soon you could feel yourself about to become undone. You tried to warn Levi, but you couldn't stop moaning. He knew you were close and began to rub your clit. Within seconds, you were cumming.  
  
"LEVI!!!!" The tightening of you walls pushed Levi over the edge, him joining you in sweet ecstasy. He pulled out and dropped onto the bed next to you. He threw the condom into the bin by your bed. After a few minutes of trying to catch your breath, you rolled over to your side and wrapped an arm around Levi. You snuggled into his warmth and closed your eyes. You felt his arm around your waist, bringing you closer to him. Levi brought the blanket up over your sweaty bodies and kissed you on your forehead.  
  
"I love you (Name)," he told you, closing his eyes.  
  
  
~Extended Ending~  
  
  
"(NAME) (NAME) (NAME)!" Eren burst into your room, a big smile etched on to his face. He faltered, seeing you asleep, draped over Levi's chest. The man, in turn, was glaring at him. He swallowed, realising you were both naked.  
  
"What do you want brat?" Levi asked, his glare remaining.  
  
"I wanted to show big sissy this, I got it today!" Eren brought up his hand, showing Levi a blue fabric badge. It was from his Scouts club.  
  
"You two aren't going to become a Mummy and Daddy are you?" Eren asked innocently. Levi almost choked.   
  
"Why would you say that brat?" He asked, his voice high at the start.  
  
"Because Mummy says, that when a man and woman sleeps together they have babies!"


End file.
